


Remember Remember

by shadowsamurai



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale about Dory's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the film.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

FN-FN-FN-FN-FN-FN

"Marlin!"

Marlin smiled. "In here, Dory!"

Since getting back to the reef, things had been a lot different. Without really discussing it, Dory simply stayed with them. It was probably because she couldn't remember where she lived, but she never forgot she now lived with Marlin and Nemo. Just like she never forgot Marlin's name.

"Ow!"

Marlin rolled his eyes. Dory did, however, always forget that the anemone stung. "What is it?" he asked as the blue fish appeared.

"What's what?"

"You wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, right. Nemo's home from school!" Dory said brightly, turning to leave.

"Wait, Dory," Marlin exclaimed in shock. "What did you just say?"

Dory turned and looked at him strangely. "I said that Nemo's home."

"You remembered my son's name!"

"I remembered? I remembered!"

Marlin laughed. "Where did we go on our adventure?"

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney," Dory replied promptly. "I remembered!"

"And why did we go there?"

"To find your son, Nemo." Dory started dancing. "I remembered again!"

"Fish are…."

"…Friends, not food. I remembered, I remembered, ooo yeah, I remembered," Dory chanted.

Marlin joined in. "You remembered, you remembered." When they stopped, he smiled. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?" Dory asked, then exclaimed, "Ooo! There was something I had to tell you," before he could reply.

Marlin's expression turned cautious. "What?"

"Harpo's home from school!" Dory said, grinning. "Come on, Martin!" She swam out of the anemone. "Ow!"

Marlin shook his head and started to smile again. Some things would never change.

FIN


End file.
